He Wears A Mask
by Reikanishy
Summary: The mask is truth...or is it? One night is all it takes to turn an entire world upside down. Kai hides, and now Rei finally finds him. ReiKai TysonMax KennyLee Yaoi. Love is not the most beautiful thing, but it can be the most cherished. Lemon Chapter 7 U
1. Who knew?

_Ok, this is my first go at fanfiction, bit since reading most of the other groovy sites, I thought I'd have a crack at it._

_I do not own anything of Beyblade....sigh...though I wish I do..._

_There is some Yaoi in it, definitely some lemon, which I don't know what it means, probably sex, ok? Any yaoi haters or homophobes, you are so not welcome to put up any comments. Well, you are, but I won't be happy about it._

_Pairings: Kai/Rei Max/Tyson possible Kenny/Lee...arr, the whole teams gone fruity! Damn me and my sick mind...._

_The title is a parody of a Machine Translations song-She wears a mask._

_Kids, keep away, if only for the sake of your sanity._

_That's it from me; let's go on with the story, hmm?_

**Who knew?**

Rei sighed. The work he had been doing on his duelling disk frustrated him beyond measure, especially when the balance he had tried to perfect made the damn thing wobble a little to the left, lowering his defence and attack. He fiddled with the mechanism a minute, and then primed and readied it in the testing disk launcher. It leant heavily to the left, making it wobble erratically in and oval pattern before slamming into the wall, making it still entirely.

Growling slightly and totally annoyed now, he jumped up and whirled around with thoughts of cooling down his hot sweaty face, only to be stopped by the sight of Kai leaning on the wall and smirking at him with those blood coloured eyes.

Snapping coldly, he said, "Come to gloat now? Well, you're wasting your time. I'm already angry at myself, no need for you to rile me up further. I know I can't get the bloody thing right, but I'll work on it when I'm not so angry at it."

Was that a flash of pain he seen cross the teams captains face before the impenetrable mask slammed back into place? Nah, that guy couldn't feel like a normal person. He seemed...cut off, cant showing or not daring to show any human emotions. Which was a shame really...

Blinking rapidly, he stopped in his tracks and thought, 'Why the hell do I think that was a shame just now? He obviously doesn't care about me, so why torture myself? He couldn't love anything if he was payed to.'

Brushing rudely pass the other, Rei made his way into the bathroom where he turned on the faucet and bathed his face in cold water, cooling down his anger and confusion, and something else, something that felt like...oh well, never mind, something weird that he always felt when he saw the team-leader. And the golden eyed boy always felt like Kai was on the brink of telling him something which only added to his frustration. Why couldn't Kai trust him?

Kai heard the black haired neko sigh, and felt a strange pang of disappointment that Rei had left like that. Well, it was his own fault really, pushing everyone and everything away. He knew why he did it, but that didn't excuse it now that his team... 'Friends, they are _friends_', he reminded himself angrily, understood and sometimes sympathised with him. He hadn't told them all the things, like the utter hate he felt towards Boris for the things he had done to him, and how he thought he might be gay. He was keeping that tightly curled around his soul. He had only ever told one team-mate that he had his suspicions, in a drunken stupor to be exact, but he was pretty sure he could trust the person. But if the other guys ever found out...

When Rei re-entered the bedroom he had the luck of sharing with Kai, and caught the strangest expression flooding his team-mates face. There was sadness, shame, self loathing, but something.....exciting was all he could think of. At that moment Kai looked into Reis eyes and felt something stir within him, something that made the others eyes widen and made Kai blush sweetly.

"Whoa', Rei thought. 'What was that?'

Turning his face deliberately into one of cold anger, which he unconsciously did whenever he felt threatened or unsure, Kai glared at Rei even though the sight of the boys wet face and outer edges of his silky black mane made him weak in the knees. "Practice tomorrow, early, so we better leave for dinner. Now."

Rei just kept looking at him, which made him nervous, and even more so when the younger guy walked slowly closer, until he was only foot away from him. Rei cocked his head and looked at him, with what seemed like cat-like curiosity. Kai took a nervous step back, which Rei responded to with a slow step forward. They stopped still and confronted each other.

Rei just stood there, looking into the others eyes, frowning slightly. He had had feelings for Kai before, sort of like a crush, which had lasted ever since he had looked for the first time into those cold fiery eyes. Something inside...something he felt in himself like....well, like love. He saw the same look in Kais eyes now, and raised his hand to slowly trail it down the older boys' cheek in an unspoken question. Kais chest heaved and he broke away, staring at his feet and trembling slightly.

They stood in silence, Rei confused and Kai furious at himself for breaking away.

Rei moved closer again, grasping Kais wrist as he tried to turn away, feeling surprised at his own actions but strangely unwilling to let him go.

"What is it Kai? Is something wrong?" he asked softly, feeling the muscles in Kais arm bunch as his whole body became tense.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I'm....I mean, I feel..."

"What do you feel?"

"I can't...I can't tell you....it would make me weak..."

"You can trust me Kai, you know that. You can always trust me, and I never would take advantage of that or call you weak. Now drop this silliness and tell me what's wrong. What is it? What do you feel?"

"I....I want..."

"Tell me."

"Like I want to kiss you ok, so please let me go!"

Rei looked at him in shock, Kai staring back defiantly even as his whole face was blushing an angry crimson. How could he blurt that out like that? Didn't he have some self control?

At that moment there was a loud knock at the door, and a voice unmistakably belonging to Tyson whining, "Dinner, come on, I am sooooo hungry!" There was a loud sigh and Kenny added, "You better hurry, he's got that look in his eyes that means he is going to start dribbling all over himself soon, and I am not going to wash that out of his filthy clothes again. The dirt is bad enough"

"We're coming", Rei called out, his gaze never leaving Kais. "We will talk about this later, ok?" he continued in a quieter voice. He then repeated the trace down Kais cheek with feathery touches of his fingers and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Kai."

Kai nodded, finally breaking eye contact to look at the floor again. He wasn't used to showing so many feelings and leaving himself so exposed, and the blush deepened at the thought of the questions that would be uncomfortably arriving soon. He wasn't looking forward to it.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Downstairs in the restaurant, the situation was pretty much the same. Rei kept looking at Kai with a thoughtful expression on his face, while Kai didn't look at anyone and wolfed down his meal, as if he couldn't wait to escape. He didn't answer when Max asked him a question, which wasn't unusual for Kai, but when Tyson ordered double what Kai usually made him control himself on, and Kai nodded absently when the waiter questioned if this was alright, Max started looking at him too. It was obvious Kai wasn't in control of his emotions, but what could possibly have upset the young team-leader so much?

Kenny watched this with some confusion, because Rei never looked at anyone like that, and this shy behaviour from Kai was so out of character as to be disturbing. Max nodded at him to signal he had noticed the mood too, and kept looking at Kenny questioningly to see if he knew what was going on. Tyson, being Tyson, just devoured everything with a look of complete bliss on his face, oblivious to everything else.

Kai finished quickly, and standing up abruptly, left the table without a backward glance heading towards the stairs at almost a run, fists clenched at his sides.

"What was all that about?" Kenny asked Rei curiously.

"I discovered something new about our fearless leader tonight" Rei said, still staring at where Kai had been only moments before. His face become pensive, looking over in his mind the look Kai had on his face as he blurted that he wanted to kiss him. What was it? Was it like the looks Kai made at him in his dreams? That loving gaze? Was it even possible?

When he remained silent, Max and Kenny exchanged looks, and asked at the same time, "What?"

"Kai will tell you when he's ready, and I wont until he gives me permission". Rising from the table also, he turned to them and said, "I have to go talk to him about it, can you promise me you won't mention anything tomorrow? Something's going on that only I and he can sort out. You promise to keep out of it?"

Yeah, and sure, were his replies. Tyson, between courses at that moment, finally tuned in and said, "What? Promise what?"

Rei gave him a cold look, which was so unlike him that all three of them stared. Realising what he was doing, he shrugged an apology and smiled sadly before heading towards the stairs to their rooms. He looked like a soldier about to enter a battle field, and all three boys couldn't help but shiver in sympathy for what might very well be that.

"I wonder what _that_ is all about." Kenny murmured thoughtfully, the others nodding at the unusual display from the both of them. This certainly was a strange night.

"We'll find out later, no doubt", Max said, his emerald eyes brightening at something suddenly. "Hey, you reckon since Kai isn't here I can get a desert or something? With sugar in it?"

The other two groaned and shook their heads emphatically.

"No way!"

"Not after what happened last time!"

Max looked sulky, and coughed something under his breath that he had payed for the damage to the rooms long ago, and he did have some self control now. The other two giggled at this, successfully turning their minds from the situation that had been unfolding in front of them earlier.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Back in the room, Kai sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to say what he said, not in front of the object of his desire. This messed everything up. He moaned into his cupped hands, imagining the torture the young neko would use to humiliate him. So wrapped up in his feelings, he didn't hear the rooms door open and then shut. He did notice when Rei sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

Tensing, he tried to push Rei away, but the other just held him tighter, murmuring comfortingly as he gently stroked the others back. Rei was surprised and a little fearful for him when Kai stated to shake, and was even more so as the stressed boy trembled violently and with a sob buried his head in the hollow of Reis neck.

"Kai it's ok. Everything's ok. You can trust me."

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what Kai, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is!"

"Ok, tell me why you are so sorry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean the thing I said earlier about kissing you, and I'm just..."

"I hope you don't mean that."

Shocked, Kai raised his face to stare into the others warm golden eyes. "Wha, what do you mean?"

"I said I hope you don't mean that you take those words back. I couldn't stand it if you did."

"I don't understand", Kai whispered. His eyes widened as Rei tentatively brushed his lips against his. Little shock waves from the encounter made Kai feeling light headed and breathless, and he noticed the same effect in Rei that made him catch his breath wonderingly.

"You understand now?"

Kai responded to the kiss a little, his mouth pressing against those soft lips slowly, lips he had dreamed about touching since he first met him.

Rei sighed and wrapped his arms behind Kais head, pressing them both deeper into each other. His tongue slid gently along Kais lips, making him groan and open his mouth to accept the intrusion. Rei did, his tongue gently sliding alongside the others, running over the roof of his mouth and then out again, making both breathless as the kiss drew from seconds into minutes.

Kai, gasping, finally broke the kiss, burying his head into the others chest and whispering, "Oh god Rei, thankyou." Both boys were overwhelmed with emotion, this both being there first kiss.

Clasping the boy tighter to him, Rei smiled and gently kissed the others head as he pulled Kai down to lie on the bed to lie stomach to stomach, running his hand along Kais slate hair as he murmured, "No, thank you." Kai gripped him tighter, feeling the tears of relief slide onto Reis bare neck, relief that the other boy seemingly returned his own feelings. Rei had a few tears in his own eyes as well, which he let trickle down his face to splash onto Kais cheeks. Both were shocked that this could happen so quickly, and sought comfort in each others eyes, trying to confirm what the other was feeling.

They lay like, that just looking into each others eyes with confusion, love and wonderment until they both fell asleep somewhere around dawn.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"Tyson, what's wrong?" Max asked as he stepped out into the corridor and found the blue haired boy sitting with a shocked expression on his face. The stunned boy simply pointed towards Rei and Kais door, which was partly open. Max stared at confusion at the door, then looked back to Tyson for an explanation.

"I went....I went in there to get them up, because Kai said something about training yesterday, but I wasn't paying attention because...well, because I was eating. I was a little surprised that Kai hadn't come barging in and woke us up as usual already. But I never..." Tyson trailed off, a look of stupor on his face, though he was anything but dense.

Max looked in trepidation at the slightly ajar door, and shivered as he had a thought of Kai going insane and beating Rei to a pulp. But Tyson would have done something if the case had been something like that, not just sit there looking like he'd been slapped in the face by a fish. Max decided it wasn't just a fish; it must have been a whale to elicit such a response from his normally happy and boisterous friend.

Trembling in not a small amount of fear, he pushed the door the rest of the way open, and felt some small pain as his jaw hit the ground, metaphorically speaking of course.

Kai was laying on top of Rei, the boy beneath him wrapped around him in what was unmistakably an embrace. The two were asleep, completely relaxed. But, the most shocking thing, apart from discovering of his two team mates in such a suggesting manner, was that Kai had a genuine smile on his face. Not that annoying little smirk or the cold one he gave while nearly in a rage. This was warm, love filled and absolutely beautiful. It hurt to look at it for too long, and Max, letting his sight glide over Reis face, saw the same pretty smile adorning the boys' usually serious face.

Max gently shut the door and then slid down the wall next to Tyson.

"Unbelievable!" Max exclaimed.

"You better believe it".

"I wonder what happened there last night."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

_Ok, how was that? It is so going to be longer next time, like 5 times this length. There are definitely more.....um...intimacy in the following chapters, as soon as I stop smacking myself over the head for being so sweet hearted and making Kai so damn vulnerable and cute...drools, then slaps herself and continues writing. I would like, no; I would LOVE some feedback, even if it's to tear the crap out of me and my writing style. And yes, I know, I totally changed Kais character from an ass-kicking bad dude into this sickly sweet little submissive thingy, but so what! I love him this way, so blah! pokes tongue out at you all until she realises how juvenile she's acting, decides she doesn't care, and continues with the tongue. This one is serious like, but believe me, the next ones are funnier..._

_I'm outties now guys. Keep posted for the upcoming chapters._

_Love Melissa._


	2. Eavesdroppers?

_Ok, this is the second chapter, in a hopeful saga. No, no one will get shot or raped or anything like that, so don't hold your breath. There is an embarrassing conversation at breakfast, but isn't there always? Also...well, you'll just have to wait and see...smiles mysteriously...lets just say eavesdropping makes things so much more fun, shall we?_

_I do not own Beyblade or any related media, I wish I did but hey, good looks and smarts are enough for me...at the moment...._

_Ahem! Definite yaoi content....lots in fact....so the usual warnings to all those unyaoi people...who I don't understand at all. I mean, what's wrong with love? Oh, I could argue all day, but I have a story to write..._

_This is an R rating, kiddies, avert your innocent eyes._

_And with that, let's continue._

**Eavesdroppers?**

Kai moaned and stirred, wondering why his mattress had suddenly seemed to grow flesh and bones. He opened his eyes and saw why. He was sprawled on Rei, the other buy still hugging him from the night before. Blood rushed to his face as he remembered their passionate kiss, and he smiled, stroking the black hair sprawled around wispy-like on the pillows. He smiled wider, as he felt how soft and silky it was. He had been dreaming to run his fingers through the luscious locks for so long, yet he had never imagined that the reality was a million times better.

Rei, stirred awake from Kais gentle movements, opened his golden orbs to gaze into crimson ones. He smiled when he saw the others, the first he had seen without any emotion but happiness in it. Clutching Kai closer to his chest, he whispered in his ear, as he ran his fingers up and down the thin wiry muscled back. "Did last night really happen? Or am I just having the best dream ever?"

"It happened", Kai answered, something dancing in his eyes that Rei had a time figuring out, until his curiosity was satisfied as Kai moulded his lips to his own in a sweet short kiss, their eyes closing at this small but tingling pleasure they never imagined they could obtain from anyone.

When they broke apart, they simply stared at each other and lingered as they gazed, bathing in the mutual love and respect flowing from each others eyes.

_((Yes, I know, it's virtually impossible to fall in love that quick, but I and my love have done it. Just going from experience here people.))_

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is going to sound kinda creepy...but I think...I think I love you."

Kai buried his head into the hollow of the others neck, letting out a explosion of pent up breath that made Rei shiver in delight as it tickled his slightly sweat soaked neck.

"I love you too. Have as long as I can remember." he whispered, and kissed Reis neck, causing the other boy to gasp and bury his hands into Kais sleep ruffled hair. Pushing Kai gently and firmly away, he gave him a small sad smile, noticing the way Kais face fell, and then Rei kissed him again to reassure him, smiling more beautifully as a grin formed against his own lips.

"Not now. I haven't...well, I've dreamed about it but..."

"You've never had....sex?"

"Um...yeah."

He was confused, when Kai suddenly blushed shyly, and turned away so that the neko couldn't look into his eyes.

"Me neither. There was something....but that wasn't sex, couldn't possibly be described as it. I...always dreamed of it too, always with you. Well, about you anyway."

"Really?"

A little embarrassed nod was his answer.

"We'll wait then...until we both feel right. I don't think I could handle something this big until..." Kei blushed, smacking himself in the head mentally for letting such an obvious innuendo slip past his slips. Luckily, Kai seemed too absorbed in gauging his own reaction to sex, and finally spoke.

"I know. When...we both are ready. I'm not ready either."

"Thankyou Kai."

"You're welcome...but can I ask you this?"

"What?"

Kai stared wistfully at him. "Can it be soon? I want to replace my memories with ones that are of love, not..."

Rei laughed, and then cut Kai off mid-sentence as he grasped his lovers face in his hands and kissed him passionately, his tongue slipping easily into Kais enthusiastic mouth as the blue haired boy laughed excitedly.

Kai took that as a yes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Still sitting in their position in the hallway, both boys gaped to hear the words of love that were pouring from inside the room. Lots of...'no, I love you more' and...'that's impossible, I love you more than the world'.... In other words, lots of mushy stuff that the two had never heard pass from the lips of the two most serious members of the team. And Kai was laughing! That only ever happened when the guy was feeling sadistic or something, but the laugh was like his smile earlier, happy, carefree and wonderful to hear.

"This is weird", Tyson said uncomfortably. He had gotten used to Kais moody coldness, and then the guy goes and does a flip on him, confusing the cold Kai with the warm Kai until Tyson wasn't sure which one was real.

"I think it's kinda sweet", Max replied. "Its not often you hear so much love so early in the morning".

"Unless it's me and my love of food at breakfast."

They both sniggered at this.

At this moment Kenny came out from his room, his laptop securely under his arm. Walking up to them with a small puzzled smile on his face, feeling left out on the joke he said, "What is so funny guys?"

Max grinned a good morning and said, "We were discussing Tyson's love of all things edible".

"What brought that conversation on?" Kenny asked just as a particularly loud affirmation of love murmured its way into the hallway. Kenny's eyes went wide, and he looked at Max and Tyson who were giggling together helplessly. "Was...was that Kai!?"

They both nodded, unable to speak as hysterics had them gasping for breath on the floor. Holding each other gently, they tried to muffle their laughter with their hands as they heard a louder "I love you!" float out under the door.

"Oh my god", Kenny said and slid down to join them on the floor. "Tell me I am having a nightmare or something, this is just so not happening..." Rubbing his numb feeling face, he stared at the door with the shock that Tyson and Max had earlier. Then he saw the funny side of it. Rei and Kai... weird love words, and all this strange disturbing sweet talk. Kai talking sweet talk? The guy must be running a fever. 'A love fever', Kenny giggled to himself silently.

Finally he couldn't help it and started laughing too, then all three of them were hitting each other to make themselves stop as they heard, "What was that", come clearly through the door. Loud whispers of shush, we'll get caught, went echoing down the hallway before they could shut themselves up.

They were silent as Kai said, "Nothing, now, where were we?"

A long drawn out moan that came obviously from Rei had them stuffing fists into mouths to stifle their giggling. Max started gasping, and looked surprised as Tyson slammed a hand onto his face, trying to stop the cute blonde from laughing but failing miserably himself. It was obviously not working as they heard Kai say, "Hang on a minute, I heard it too. And I know what it is. Little ears are listening where they shouldn't be."

At this, the rest of the team just couldn't help themselves. Tyson startled cackling madly, Max pounding the floor with tears in his eyes, and Kenny laughing so hard and silently he looked like he was about to explode.

"We are so going to ignore you guys!"

"Does it look like we care?" Tyson called back mockingly.

They all started laughing even harder as they heard Kai heave a long-suffering sigh.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Rei murmured in his loves ear. "Let's really give them something to listen to," he said as he gently pulled away and sat a little ways away on the bed.

Kai looked in puzzlement at Rei until Rei opened his mouth, and winking at him, let out a long liquid long lust filled moan that gave Kai goose bumps in places best left unmentioned, but he cottoned on quickly as he heard the rest of the team outside the door stop laughing and scramble towards the door to hear better.

With a nod at Rei, Kai said in a husky voice, "Oh my god Rei". Then, "Yeah, there, that's it", and let out a short gasp and whimpered.

"There?" Rei questioned innocently, and actually rested a hand on a very private part of Kai that made the boy almost scream in real life.

"Gods, where the hell did you learn how to do that?!" Kai accused breathlessly.

Rei smirked and whispered "All intuition".

They both stopped to listen to the eavesdroppers, smiling when Max commented on why it was so quiet in there. A large murmur of shut up and shush was his reply, as the boys outside fell silent again waiting to see what would happen next. Oh, this was going to be good. Now they could pay back the two eldest boys if they ever commented on them doing weird, freaky or dangerous stuff.

"Oh god, don't stop that, please", Kai groaned loudly, smiling broadly at Rei. This was the most fun he had had in years.

"Are you ready Kai? This is going to hurt a little, but I have some idea of what to do."

There was so much silence from inside the room that the boys thought it had stopped when Kai let loose a loud hiss of pain, and heard Rei say gently, "Its supposed to hurt like this at first, just relax, its ok." "But this much? I feel...well, like I have a broom....um....handle..." Kai trailed away. Rei just murmured to him that they would take it slow, eliciting a feral snarl from Kai from whatever the boy was doing to him.

The boys stared at each other wide eyed. What the hell were they listening to?

Inside the room, Kai said louder than normal for the benefit of listening ears after he had finished that bestial animal noise, "Its ok. It hurts... but in a good way."

They were both sitting cross legged on the bed, whispering to each other so they could get a basic plan of what should happen next. Giggling silently, they quickly formulated an idea, and Rei, his warm breath tickling Kais ear as he told him what to do had the crimson eyed boy to shiver in intense pleasure as the lips gently brushed his sensitive ears.

Kai bounced up and down gently, making the bedsprings squeak and groan in a slow tempo that he and Rei accompanied with groans, moans, gasps, wails, and all the bells and whistles.

After about five minutes, whispering to Kai to bounce faster and harder, he tiptoed to the door, still making the sounds as Kai grinned and did the same thing from the bed.

With a signal from Reis hand, Kai stood up and really began bouncing on the bed, like a trampoline, letting loose wails that sounded so real they made Rei shiver and pant a little. He pushed it to the back of his mind, and with the hand on the doorknob, twisted it and suddenly whipped open the door so fast it made the three, who were leaning with ears to the door, fall inside in a tangled heap.

Rei smirked at their shocked faces, saying in a highly amused tone of voice, "Well well, what have we here? Some nosy little eavesdroppers who should still be in bed?"

They all turned to stare at Kai, who was having hysterics on the bed, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun! You should see the looks on your faces..." he said as he started laughing harder than before at their surprised faces.

"Ok, what just happened?" Max asked in confusion, looking from the happy....happy, oh wow!....Kai, back to the evilly grinning neko.

It finally proved too much for Rei and he started laughing too, moving backwards until he hit the bed and fell onto his back.

Tyson grinned and said, "So all of this was a joke by you guys? The whole thing with the weirdness last night, the asleep together earlier, and the lovey-dovey things? All made up?"

Kai and Rei stopped laughing and said in unison, "No."

"Well then, what was the rest of it all about?"

Rei stared at them for a moment, and then turned to Kai, saying gently, "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me to?"

"I have an answer that will satisfy everyone," Kai said mischievously and quickly pulled the raven haired boy down on top of him. Rei grinned, and gently kissed him, the moment becoming slightly more arduous before Kai pulled back gasping and looked over his lovers shoulder and grinning at the flabbergasted team members.

"Does that answer your question guys?"

_Ok, end of chapter two. I did promise the next ones will be longer, but I have written all of this in the past hour, chapter one and two, so of course it's a little short._

_Love the eavesdropping scene? The breakfast humiliation will be in the next one, don't worry._

_God Rei and Kai are so cute together! I want some feedback, even if it isn't positive._


	3. Breakfast Theories?

_Ok, I failed the test, no biggie, just 50 damn percent of my grade!!!_

_I'm whinging again...pull it together Melissa, if only for the sake of your non-existent fans._

_I do not own Beyblade, never have, probably never will, though fingers crossed..._

_Something happened when I wrote this piece, something I never foresighted. I never thought my mind could be so sentimental. This turned from a slightly humorous story to one full of love and pain. When did that happen? I must be pining for Dave, my boyfriend. I haven't seen him for over a week._

_The other characters, I'm not sure of where to put their love scenes yet. We will just have to wait and see._

_Now just relax, unwind and enjoy..._

**Breakfast Theories?**

"Um, I think we should leave these two alone guys", Kenny suggested innocently, though all of them could of sworn they had seen a little evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Good idea!"

"Let's so get out of here; this is getting way too weird!"

They scrambled over each other in their haste to get to the door, but Kenny paused, so did the others when they saw this strange look come onto his face, one totally un-Kenny like. "You know Kai", Kenny smiled. "For someone who's never had sex before, you did a pretty good impression."

"You little creep! You swore you would never tell anyone!"

"Wha!?" went all the others, glancing in confusion between Kai and Kenny.

"You know", Kenny smirked. "That night we got drunk, and we...um...played truth and dare?"

"KENNY!"

"What Kai? Embarrassed for your friends to know you're a virgin?"

Kai suddenly grinned. Rising fluidly from the bed and moving slowly, he advanced menacingly towards the now nervous kid, who had paled slightly and was noticeably trembling.

"Kenny, do you remember what else we said that night?" Kai was now smiling in this horrible way that told Kenny much of the evil boys' plans. He made a break for it, and gave up when he saw that he didn't have a chance against Kai. He backed up against the wall, motioning with his hand for Kai to shut up, whispering obscenities that had even Kai raise eyebrows in surprise before broadening his smile into a totally amused smirk.

"It had something to do with some sort of vegetable and a certain captain of the White Tigers team. Remember that?" Kai said without mercy.

"Wha?!" everyone screeched and Kenny turned the brightest red anyone had ever seen him turn.

"Kai, I swear to god I am..."

"And then", Kai interrupted, smiling sweetly, "The time at that Beyblade party that the organisation threw, the thing with the finger food? Your relationship with Lee seems to centre a lot on food, doesn't it?"

Everyone was goggling at Kenny now, who had this expression of horror on his face that was so exquisitely funny that Kai couldn't help but lean over and whisper in his ear.

All the other team members only heard something about a Halloween costume and whipped cream before Kenny pushed Kai away from him, and stared at the others, wincing slightly at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Alright, so I'm having sex with a guy? Who cares? Kai knew, yeah, but honestly, it doesn't really change anything? Does it? Please, does it?" he pleaded, a look of such desperation in his eyes that Kai suddenly felt ashamed for his actions, doing something he had only indulged himself last night with Rei. He scooped up the smaller boy to him, hugging him tightly and saying it was fine with him, there was no need to worry, and it was all ok, that he was sorry he had said those hurtful things, he would never know how sorry. He was slightly amused at himself for using Reis words, and then felt only concern when Kenny started to cry silently against his chest.

Kenny was feeling ashamed at himself, feeling from his team mates' reaction with the exception of Kai and Rei that what he was doing was horrible, evil and wrong. He couldn't help it as Kais unexpected tenderness made him cry.

Tyson and Rei were still in shock, not saying anything, and Kai felt sudden anger towards them that they could let a friend suffer so. Before he could open his mouth to tell them exactly what he thought, they both rushed over, grabbing both Kenny and Kai in a group hug as they whispered to Kenny it was fine with them over and over again.

Kenny hugged them back and cried harder, feeling their arms hold him tighter and feeling terribly disappointedly sad when Kai started to pull away. Kai felt slender arms encircle his waist as he tried to escape, Rei joining the hug behind Kai preventing him to turn away, and the neko was surprised to find Kai shaking softly against his arms and chest. Rei was confused. What was wrong?

"Oh no Kai, its ok, everything's fine, please, its ok, please stop", Rei murmured softly into his ear as he tried to calm him down with soothing sounds. Kai sank gently to the floor, sobbing silently as he pulled Rei down with him, trying to express how the others had included him in the hug so selflessly affected him, but the words wouldn't force their way out of his hitching throat.

Tyson suddenly had tears in his eyes as he saw for the first time the true Kai, someone who was scared and lonely and confused as the rest of them, not an arrogant bastard who looked down on them with contempt. He was hurting so badly, and Tyson did the only thing he could offer; he pulled the older boy into his arms, feeling Kai go stiff again, and just hugging him tighter, trying to get his message through.

He tried to pull away, getting stopped by Rei behind him as he did so, and then was afraid as his deep sub-conscious let miserable sounds come forth that he had no control over.

Whimpering cries of a little child filled the air as memories of a love-less childhood under his monstrous grandfather Voltaire, sobbing horror of a violation at what Boris had inflicted upon him in the abbey, and finally relieved normal tears as he accepted somewhat their help, Max and Kenny hugging his sides as he was finally surrounded by friends, people that he now had a right to call family.

They were like that for some time, all crying in some way as they grieved for the happiness each had had stolen and now had finally returned. Acceptance, trust, honour, love; all enveloped the tiny group as they helped Kai, Kai who had always made snide remarks, who had abandoned them, who had seemed to hate them and stop them at every turn.

He recalled all this and felt deeply ashamed, still stiff and unyielding until the rest of the group just hugged him tighter, whispering how they loved him, how they cared for him, how they would always be there for him, to never let him go. He slumped, accepting it all with a wail as he let out all the unhappiness and hurt and fear and his mask cracked and finally shattered once and for all.

"Oh Kai", Max whispered wearily, the sensitive boy feeling his heart break as the older boy kept shaking in his arms, not daring to look at them, expecting to find that they had played some cruel trick on him to take his guard down to do....something, something hurtful to him. Max felt his eyes widen as he realised Kai had never before, except for Rei last night, ever had someone touch him in a way that wasn't hurtful and sadistic and wrong. He sobbed as he finally realised the truth about him, and felt Tyson's arms curl around his to pull him tighter into the group as his sobs worsened.

Kenny slipped in between Tyson and Kai, hugging the older boy fiercely and feeling Tyson tighten his grip to include him into the same hugs as Max, Rei still hugging Kais back and chest and feeling the shame that he could of ever have thought Kai to be unhuman. There was zero sensual contact about this, this being something more than mere sex and comfort. This was a binding of brothers, something that they had all felt dimly before but now blazed into life as Kai was invited and he accepted it with his whole being. They were now complete.

_Oh my god, I'm crying....I never thought that anything I wrote might have the slightest remotest bit of warmth like this in it. I feel like I did not even write this, like the story wrote itself....anyway. _

_The breakfast scene will be in one of the chapters, and a truth and dare thing I am sure you will all enjoy. In my mind Tyson and Max are gleefully jumping up and down at the mention of truth or dare, Kenny is shaking his head in disgust, Rei is smiling shyly and Kai is glaring at me even as his hand finds Reis in a loving grip._

_You gotta love those boys._

_I'm outties guys, and I hope you have liked my stupid attempt at fanfiction. More will come....laughs at the suffering you guys will have_

_Thanks to Wild Stallion and Tallia-kuroneko for your brilliant reviews...I think I love you guys!!!_

_Love Melissa._


	4. Welcome?

_Hey guys._

_I think I like this new sweet Kai, so it is gonna continue this way, do I make myself clear? The chapter will be funnier this time, so don't gasp as the guys go all weird on you._

_Dave's back; I'm already immersing myself in his familiar and lovely hugs and kisses. He read what I wrote and loves it, but don't trust him, he's biased. Biased means influenced, so get your mind out of the gutter._

_Anyhoo please read and enjoy. A reply might be nice too. _

**Welcome?**

All of them feeling drained but happy, they separated. Kai was still crouched, Rei gently running his fingers through his loves hair as they hugged and silently understood everything about each other through this tender embrace.

Kenny was sitting alone, but he didn't mind as he felt he needed a moment to reflect, wiping his eyes and face with a hanker-chief as he still cried silently but calmly. It was a good cry, one that let him accept all that he was.

Max was still sobbing quietly, grateful that Tyson was unabashedly holding him closely. He was the most sensitive of the group, the one that always let his feelings show, and the shock and grief at the depth of Kais pain saddened him deeply. He should have known, he was telling himself silently, not bothering with the detail that Kai had kept it a secret for so long that he nearly didn't feel it himself. Tyson picked up these thoughts emanating from his team mates body language and simply held him closer so Max wouldn't see his own pain.

They all heard a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

They all looked at Kai as he tried half heartedly to push Rei away; stopping as Rei nearly crushed him within his arms.

"No, don't day that Kai, please don't..." Rei whispered as he felt Kai trying to pull away again. "I love you, please don't do this".

"But..."

"But nothing Kai", Tyson interjected. "It's ok to cry sometimes."

There was a deep silence, everyone looking at Kai as he gazed at Tyson thoughtfully. His expression suddenly changed to one of respect and he said, "You're right. Thankyou Tyson." He gave him a smile, one that took everybodys breath away from the sheer happiness that was never allowed to shine through when Kai had hid his emotions. Before, Kai had looked cute and like a bad boy that everybody could find pretty, but now he seemed otherworldly with a sad kind of beauty that suited him perfectly.

They all smiled at his smile.

o0oo0oo0o

Rei ran a hand through his hair sheepishly and grinned when as he moved Kai put out a hand to stop him. He gripped Kais hand tightly with his own and sat back down next to him, then whispered in Kais ear, "Umm....can I go?"

"Why?" Kai whispered back.

"I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry", Kai said shamefacedly. He let go of Reis hand, then grabbed it when he made a move. "You will be back, wont you?" He grinned when Rei nodded and let him go again. Rei made a break for it while he still could; eliciting a chuckle from the rest of the team as he almost ran to the bathroom so he could get back to Kai sooner.

They went back to staring at each other, most of the attention on Kai.

"Are you ok now Kai?" Max asked nervously, a worried expression in his eyes. He smiled a little when Kai nodded, though they could all see the sadness that was still in his eyes, a sadness that they could not entirely heal or help with. Kai smiled when he saw he was worrying the small blonde, and said "Come over here Maxie", using the nickname that Max liked so much. "Come on Tyson, and you too Kenny."

He stood up, and almost laughed as they walked over like he was going to deck them or something. He surprised them all when he hugged Max tightly, then Tyson, and last of all Kenny who he whirled around like a little kid.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much you helped me today."

"Uh...that's ok Kai. Just....give us a little warning next time you want to hug us, ok?" Tyson said. This made them all laugh, and made Max Tyson and Kenny giggle as Rei walked in, saw Kai laughing and tackled him whispering how glad he was to see him better. Kai was shocked, and then started laughing again as he saw the look in Reis eye as the black-haired neko accidentally brushed against him suggestively.

"Rei, you do know we aren't alone here."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"Definitely breakfast time guys", Tyson said as he rolled his eyes and made a bolt for the door.

"Wait for us!"

o0oo0oo0o

Breakfast was a lighter affair than ones they had had all year, mainly because Kai was laughing along with them as they joked around the table. They all found this refreshing, especially Max when he started shaking sugar onto his cereal and nobody stopped him, but Tyson did shoot him a glance after the first 20 seconds past and Max hadn't stopped pouring. Max just grinned at him and went on for another 5 seconds before he finally put the sugar down.

"You do know you're going to go hyper on that, don't you?"

"Yep."

"And that Ill have to watch you all day?"

"I don't mind you watching me Tyson", Max said before he realised what he had done. Everyone was staring at him curiously while he blushed in that sweet way of his, while Tyson was looking at him like he had seen him for the first time.

"I guess I don't mind watching you either."

They both smiled shyly, and Kai groaned. "More secrets, when will they ever stop?" he said in this long suffering way, though a smile graced his lips and happiness danced in his eyes. He had had suspicions about Max before, but never Tyson, and the thought that these two might get together warmed the Kai that had been hiding behind the now gone mask.

"Hey hey hey, don't break out the wedding bells yet Kai" Rei warned, though he was pleased too, and grinned as they both blushed at hearing this. They finished breakfast quickly, mainly so they could get to training, but also because they were meeting the White Tigers team later that morning. It was mainly so Rei could spend some time with his old team, who were like family, but also because they were due to battle in an upcoming tournament, and wanted to test each other out away from officials and screaming fans.

Back in their room, Tyson and Max were just sitting on their beds, looking everywhere except at each other. They kept shooting little glances when they thought the other wasn't looking, when they finally locked eyes and blushed simultaneously.

"So..."

"Yeah, so..."

Tyson was frustrated when he couldn't add more to the conversation, trying to deal with the feelings he had for Max that had popped up a couple of months ago. He had first noticed how Max laughed in that sweet carefree manner of his, and put it down to simple admiration for him. Then other odd little things would capture his attention, like how sunlight in his hair made it shine like beaten gold, and the graceful way that Max always seemed to move. This morning, when he had put his hand over Max's mouth to shut him up, he had felt a tingle that was entirely unexpected but somehow welcome.

Max was thinking alongside the same track as Tyson, and even now he was amazed at how cute Tyson looked when he was wrestling with his thoughts. Max wasn't sure if he was gay or not, but he certainly had some odd thoughts when it came to his blue-headed friend. Max had never experienced sex, never even kissed someone, which he thought was strange, not knowing that even Kai and Rei had never anybody kissed until last night. It seemed like the entire team with the surprising exception of Kenny were innocent of anything like that. He blushed when Tyson finally looked at him seriously, looking away when he found something in the eyes of his friend that he had wanted to see, but was entirely unprepared for it.

"Max?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course Tyson, you're my best friend!"

"But do you... _like_ me like me?"

"Um...I...I don't know, I think so.... is that wrong?"

"No, I don't think so. I hope it isn't wrong, because then...because then what I've been feeling towards you is wrong too."

The smiled gently and sweetly at each other, and were just about to continue the conversation when there was loud banging on the door accompanied by the swearing of Kenny. They rushed to the door and opened it to find Kenny slung over Kais shoulder yelling obscenities, and Kai looking like the cat that had finally gotten the cream.

"He was taking far too long", Kai replied laughingly to their looks of horror. "I've still got room on my shoulder, so you better hurry up. Grab your disks repair systems while you're at it too: we might as well have Dizzy re-outfit them after the battle."

They rushed to comply, Rei having hysterics at their speed in the hallway.

o0oo0oo0o

They took the bus to the local park, Tyson and Max not talking but sitting very close, Kai and Rei holding hands and getting nods and smiles of approval from the other people on the bus, and Kenny sitting alone, still swearing under his breath, looking sulky and getting stern glances from the older lady he was sitting across from. The rest of them found this highly amusing, making remarks about how silly he looked until Kenny said something _really _rude, causing Max to giggle with his hand over his mouth and the older lady to smack him with her handbag and stride haughtily down to the other end of the bus.

Still rubbing his face, Kenny and the others got off the bus a block from the park, in a shady lane where giant juniper trees gave out a spicy aroma that was pleasant with the slightly nippy air.

They walked slowly to the park, not talking, just enjoying the silence of companions who had no need to talk. Kai had let go of Reis hand though they walked so close they bumped hips occasionally, while on the other hand Tyson and Max were tentatively brushing hands as they walked, blushing each time they made a connection. Kenny walked a little in front of the group, smiling despite the humiliation of Kai picking him up like a kitten, and the red spot on his face where the lady's handbag had hit him. It was just too good a morning to be unhappy.

They finally made it to the park to find Lee finishing a mock battle with Maria in one of the pits situated discreetly in the corner of the lush flower beds. Lees blade flew out a second after Maria's, and they smiled as Maria graciously punched Lee on the shoulder for her loss. Just then Lee spotted Rei and called out a greeting, then the whole team ran over to pick up Rei and hug him all at once, making Rei blush and the rest of his team laugh.

"Hi Max", Lee laughed as Max attached himself to Lees waist in a hug before moving on and hugging the rest of the White Tigers Team. "Hi Tyson, Kenny", he said as they waved a hello and smiled. Rei pulled on his hand and pulled Lee over to Kai, saying "Lee, I want you to meet someone really special to me."

Lee looked at Rei as if he had gone crazy, and so did Kai.

"Um, Rei? Are you feeling ok? I already know Kai, remember?"

"You didn't know the real Kai."

Kai finally got what Rei was trying to do, and smiled his new smile, causing Lee and the rest of the team to look in shock. Kai smiling? Something was going on. Since when did Kai smile like that? When did Kai actually smile?

Kai stepped closer to Lee and stuck out his hand. Lee shook it automatically in shock, and then Kai pulled him into a hug causing him to wonder if he was dreaming.

"Kai? Are you ok? You aren't dying from a disease or something are you?"

Kai laughed, a sound that made the rest of the team smile in its honesty. He just hugged Lee harder than let him go, moving onto Maria and the rest of the team as they hugged him back.

When he had hugged everybody there, including the Beybladers again to their shock as well, he stepped back close to Rei who grinned at his love with a very gentle and loving smile, which caused Lee to wonder what was going on.

"Lee, this is Kai."

Lee smiled and replied "I think it really is. It's nice to finally meet you Kai."

"It's nice to meet you as well Lee."

Rei grabbed Kais hand then, making Kai smile and squeeze it and allowing Lee to finally see what was going on.

"Took you two long enough" he said, making everybody laugh and Rei and Kai to blush and look at each other with loving gazes.

"When did this happen?" Maria asked curiously, her pink hair moving gently in the breeze. "Last night", the Beybladers chorused, making the other team goggle in surprise.

"From what I've seen I was sure this had been going on for a while. It's kinda like what I see when....um, never mind" Lee said, obviously backtracking.

Kenny groaned, making the Beybladers laugh and causing the White Tigers to shift their attention to him.

They know Lee", he said, downcast, his face drooping. He was surprised as Lee grabbed him with a whoop, spinning him around and placing heaps of kisses on his face. He obviously was expecting something different.

"Kenny, will you do me the great honour, in front of all these witnesses, of going out with me? I have been waiting so long to ask you, but I always felt like you didn't want people to know, so I have kept it back for so long for you. Please?"

Kenny still looked shocked, but then his face broke out in a devil-may-care grin that suited him. "Of course, yes, I do, sure, si, certainly, Id love to, ok."

They all laughed, and clapped as he and Lee kissed in public for the first time, Lee smiling dreamily and Kenny beaming.

"Awww, nearly everybodys gone. There won't be anyone left to go out with soon" Maria said, causing Kenny, Kai and Rei to laugh, and Max and Tyson to blush and look at their feet.

"Not you two too!?" she said in exasperation and stamped her feet. The rest of her team just laughed at her antics and smile at Tyson and Max as they reached across and gently held each others hand, each of them blushing furiously even though they had contented smiles on their faces.

_Awww, lets all just take a moment and smile at these people for finally getting their love lives on track. Alright, moments up. How did you like it? I think its ok, but then again, I'm really looking for your opinions. Dave, being Dave, just smiled when I showed it to him and said he loved it. I think he's just saying it to cheer me up. Come on guys, I need your opinions desperately!_

_I'm gonna go write chapter 4 now, so wish me luck._

_Love always and forever, Melissa._


	5. Truth or Dare?

_Its me again, how did you like the other chapters? I think I might be improving a little, but I really need your feedback to make sure I'm not just being a little upstart. Read this and if you want, tell me what you think._

_I do not own Beyblade or any of its trademarks, though good looks and brains are not enough for me, it seems._

_Yaoi warning peoples...if you don't like it don't read it._

_R rating kids look away, look away! Big sexy thing in here, so I'm just warning you! And yes, the ear thing can work, its one of Dave's favourite....err...techniques, shall we say? And Max swears a lot, so just be glad you are warned._

_And with my mind slowly disintegrating, let us continue._

**Truth or Dare?**

The battles went well, Tyson defeating everybody but Lee, the rest of the team doing nearly so good except for Kai who knocked them all out after a few seconds, without once using his bit beast.

After Dizzy had suggested some slight readjusting and filing away the stats for future reference, they said their good-byes, Lee and Kenny lingering on their last kiss, promising each other to call the other later that night.

"Just how late?" Tyson joked, and when the two blushed, he wisely shut himself up. He wasn't sure he really needed to poke around in their love life, though he was kinda interested. He was sure Lee and Kenny would object though.

They left the White Tigers team and decided to walk back to the hotel, seeing as it was such a nice day. When they were halfway home Kenny spotted a supermarket and ran inside, telling the others to wait for him. He came out a few minutes later with his pockets bulging, and with a packet of ice creams you find in the freezer section tucked under his arm alongside Dizzies laptop. He shared them out, Tyson grabbing three and eating them all at once. Max and Rei talked excitedly all the way back about the battles they had fought, while Kai and Kenny discussed their blades with Dizzy through her microphone system. Tyson walked behind everyone else, happily licking his ice creams that apparently took all his concentration.

When they reached the hotel they checked at the desk for any messages, found none, and continued up to Kais and Reis room where they flopped on the beds or the floor and zoned out.

Kai was nearly asleep when Rei asked Kenny what he had else he had bought in the shop on the way home. When Kenny replied in a strangled kind of voice that it was stuff for them, Kai sat up and found Kenny silently trying to hold in laughter.

"What's so funny Kenny?"

"You'll find out later" was all the reply he got.

This aroused everybodys curiosity, but no amount of badgering and pleading would make Kenny budge about what he had gotten. All he would reply was "You'll find out later" in a mysterious tone of voice.

Feeling highly cheesed off, they sunk back into their stupor, just relaxing as the day wore steadily on. Dinner time came, but they decided to do the whole room service thing, feeling too much like lazy bastards to get up and go downstairs.

They all went back to their rooms to get showered and into their bedclothes, then came back to Kai and Reis room to watch movies for awhile. That was when Rei had the bright idea that they should play Truth or Dare.

o0oo0oo0o

"Why do you want to play that?" Max asked sleepily.

"I don't know. I thought like it might be fun. Ane besides, it had some very interesting effects the last time Kenny and Kai played it."

The others considered this, and then decided that it would be better than watching the stupidity on T.V. They sat in a circle on the floor, Kai and Rei so close their legs were touching, Tyson and Max almost as close, Kenny sitting a little part away with Dizzy who had decided to join in for the heck of it.

"So, who will go first?" Tyson asked.

"Rei should, since he suggested it" Kenny and Max replied together.

They all watched Rei who looked like he was thinking deeply, and then asked Max the first choice.

"Truth or Dare Max?"

Max thought a little before replying, "Truth."

"When did you first find that you liked Tyson in that way?"

The others had been sleepy during the start of it all, but they all perked up when Rei asked the question. Max blushed so much that he turned tomato red, then looked Tyson full in the face as he said, "Two months. Maybe more."

They were all surprised, Kenny letting loose a low whistle as Tyson blushed almost as much as Max. It was Max's turn now, and he grinned in a very unlike Max way as he chose his target carefully, everybody flinching each time he swept his gaze upon them.

"Kenny."

Kenny gulped.

"Truth or Dare?"

There was no hesitation as Kenny murmured truth.

"When was the first time you had sex with Lee, what were the circumstances and what did it feel like?"

They all gasped then looked towards Kenny expectantly. The younger boy by this time had gone completely white and was gulping continually as if his mouth was too full of spit.

"It was at that fundraiser the BBC held last year for the newcomers who couldn't afford their own blades. We were both bored, so we grabbed a bottle of that free booze they were handing out by the truckload and sneaked out onto the roof. We talked about anything, everything and the next thing I know he had his tongue halfway down my throat, and I found out that I loved every second of it."

He paused, looking inwards, so he didn't notice the amazed stares that were heading his way from every direction. Kai had an almost painful grip on Reis hand, Max looked like he wished he hadn't asked the question, Tyson was leaning forward expectantly and even Dizzy was silent, almost straining towards Kenny as he continued with his story.

"We sobered up pretty quickly after that. He started...started touching me, looking in my eyes the whole time. I was a little scared, but the way he did it, the way he talked while he did it, I was nearly in heaven after a couple of minutes. We both got undressed and I started touching him the way he was touching me, and I loved the way I could make him groan just with a single touch."

Kenny took of his glasses, and without them he looked slimmer, taller and even musclier, and the rest of them saw what Lee saw in him for the first time.

"He did something and suddenly he was on top of me and the pain, oh it was so terrible, but somehow it seemed like the best thing in the world. We looked in each others eyes for a moment, and I could see that he felt the same way, that it was hurting him but he loved it. He pushed against me, and I went with him and the pain was exquisite sweet torture but I found myself losing sight of it as he touched something, something _inside _of me that sent me crazy with pleasure. We were like that for awhile until we both...well, came, at the exact same time. We both screamed each others name, and that's when he told me that he loved me for the very first time."

Kenny finished, looking a little guilty but proud too, that he could feel something so strongly and know in his heart that it was right. He sighed and put his glasses back on and smiled weakly at Max; saying "Does that answer your question Maxie?"

They just stared at him in shock, until Dizzy called out, "Well I thought something like that happened. I felt the same way when...oh, never mind, Kenny, who are you going to ask next?"

Kenny looked straight at Kai, and Kai swore he saw bloody sweet vengeance in the smaller boys' eyes. "This is for picking me up like that this morning Kai. Truth or Dare."

Kai tensed so slowly that even Rei didn't feel it.

"Truth."

"Are you really a virgin?"

Kai sighed wearily, drooping slightly. "In what sense of the word."

Kenny looked flustered. "In _that_ sense of the word."

"Is this consensual or not?"

Kenny looked like he was in deep shock as he grasped the meaning and was horrified while the others couldn't seem to wrap their heads around it. Rei finally did and gasped. "No Kai, you don't have to tell this, Kenny ask him another question..."

"Ok, ok, how about..."

"No. I want to tell all you guys this."

He took a deep breath and held it, wringing his hands together until Rei clasped them in his own. Kai gave a small sad smile at Reis stricken expression and said slowly and quietly, "I'm not a virgin in the sense that I have had sex before, but I don't count it as such since it was rape. I think I remember it happening at least once a week when I entered the Abby until I left. That's mainly the reason I shut myself off from my emotions, so I wouldn't feel the shame of it all, and I think that's why Tala and the other guys are like they are. So no, I'm not a virgin, even though they kept me pretty much intact." He grimaced. "They had to, when the social workers came by with their doctors to check us after some kid spilled."

Rei looked so sad and desperate that Kai enveloped him in a hug, saying "Its ok Rei, I got them back for it, its ok. I'm happy now, here with you and the rest of the team. Nothing can take this away from me."

"Ok Kai", Rei whispered. "Though I still hate them for what they've done."

"I don't hate them. No, it's true" he insisted when they looked at him like he was crazy. "They were sick, and they needed help themselves. Sure I'm angry at them, but I'm also sad for them. I do not condone what they did, I'm just sad that it ever had to happen."

Rei nodded, and said "Then you are a far better person than I. Lets go on with this, shall we?"

Kai suddenly grinned wickedly, and looked evilly at Dizzy. He pointed at her and said "Dizzy. Truth or Dare?"

"Me!?"

"Yes you. Truth or Dare?"

"Um...truth?"

"Fine. You said something earlier when Kenny was telling us about his first time, and you remarked that you felt the same. Tell us what you meant by that."

"Awww...well, you do know that bit beasts have sex too?"

"They do?" Tyson asked, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I never knew that."

"We don't exactly want humans prying into our sex lives. We're much like humans in that regard of it, though it ends there. Making love to another bit beast is like you making love to an element. It's painful, tiring but ultimately fulfilling. Let me give you an example. Take Tyson's Dragoon for example..."

Oi! Why drag me into this?!

"Shut up Dragoon. Anyway, imagine if it had sex with Kais Dranzer..."

I would never do something with him! I prefer Driger instead...

"Shut _up_ Dranzer! Moving on, they are wind and fire elements. Dragoon, being a wind element, would be overheated to such and extent that it would be like boiling in oil, while Dranzer, being fire based would be in constant danger of his flame being snuffed out by the hurricane winds. Yet their...um, you know, it is 10 times more powerful than humans, so it makes all the pain and effort worthwhile. So when I wasn't trapped in this computer I was, well, dating this extremely handsome Ice bit beast from Alaska. He was so _cute_..."

"Ok ok, we get it Dizzy!" Kenny exclaimed, holding his hands up in surrender. The others laughed, and then looked expectantly to Dizzy. She made musing sounds before finally saying "Rei. Truth or Dare?"

"I think Ill go with Dare. The other truths haven't been that hot so far..."

"Ok. Come here and put my headphones on, I don't think I could tell you what to do in front of the others without cracking up."

Rei crawled over to the Laptop and did as Dizzy instructed. They watched as they saw his face listen intently, go into shock and then blush furiously. "I can't do that! I don't even know how..." They saw his face change again to one of interested horror as he listened intently for almost a minute as she explained something to him. He then sighed and crawled back over to Kai, sitting beside him so that his knees poked into Kais outer thigh.

"I'm sorry Kai, but a dares a dare" he said as he cupped the back of Kais head and chin in his hands, and then looked over to Dizzy and sighed again. "I am so going to pay you back for this Dizzy..."

"Just get on with it! And remember, a circling motion, otherwise it wont work."

Kai looked at Rei from the corner of his eye as he brought his mouth up against his ear and shivered as he felt him breathing gently into it. He cried out in shock as Rei gently stuck his tongue into Kais ear and began gently swirling it around, focusing on the ridges but occasionally dipping it into the centre. Kai then looked dazed as he felt himself shoot deliriously towards the edge, panting as Rei held him steady with his hands. "Gods Rei, what are you doing..."

He tensed and cried out, noticing in his peripheral vision as the rest of them look at him weirdly, their mouth O's as he came quietly and then sank onto the floor, Rei moving with him all the way.

"I didn't think that would work!" Rei said excitedly, as he felt Kai recover under his hands. "When Dizzy said what she wanted me to do, I thought that at best he might feel a little turned on, but I never expected _that_!"

"Neither did I" Kai chuckled weakly as Rei helped him sit up. He then groaned and got to his feet, blushing as he made the way to the bathroom to clean himself up. They watched him leave, then they all looked towards Dizzy and said together, "What the hell was the dare?!"

"To make Kai come without touching him in any other way then his face" she said smugly. Rei blushed, still feeling the sense of power he had felt when he had controlled Kai with just his tongue. Kenny saw this and grinned. "It's a power rush, isn't it?"

"Damn yeah!" Rei cried and jumped up and did a little dance. "My first sex act and it felt so good and I wasn't having anything done to _me_. Wahoo!!"

Kai walked back in a new t-shirt and pyjama pants and smiled at his loves antics. "I can't say that I didn't enjoy it either, you know." He then picked Rei up and kissed him unabashedly in front of the other guys. "Thanks love."

"No problem", Rei said happily. "Just be sure to return the favour sometime, ok?"

"I can't wait."

It was Reis turn now, and they all looked at him in trepidation as he lazily ran his eyes over everyone gathered there. He noticed Tyson looking around for ways to exit the room quickly and so he couldn't be caught, and decided to bring the torture of him to an end.

"Tyson."

Tyson jerked, looking at Kai wildly and began to whimper slightly as he saw pure evil in Reis eyes. He looked like he would make a break for it, saw that it was hopeless and buried his head in his hands.

"What."

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare" was the toneless reply.

"Kai, could you please hit the lights." Kai obeyed, plunging the room into darkness and made his way slowly back to him, tripping over something that felt suspiciously like Tyson's legs. He growled as he realised it was indeed him as Tyson let loose a sadistic little giggle.

"Bastard."

"Oh, I know I am. Just tell me what to do Rei, the suspense is killing me." The reply came floating out of the perfect darkness.

"I knew you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of us, and that's why I asked Kai to switch out the light. Now, my dare is this....", and he paused, making Tyson feel unbearably impatient before the next sentence came drifting towards him and smacked him over the head with a mallet.

"I dare you to kiss Max."

o0oo0oo0o

"WHAT!?" they both screeched at the same time, causing Kenny to giggle in a way that suggested he wasn't able to stop, Kai tying to turn his laugh into a cough and Dizzy to say something about a missing system and very urgent business, she just had to get away. Reis unashamed remark caused Tyson's ears to go red in anger and embarrassment, though none of them could see it.

"Chicken, Tyson?" he said innocently, laughing silently as he pictured the angry growls to one of Tyson's patented I-will-so-kill-you-now expressions.

"I'm not chicken; I just want to make sure Max is ok with this first. Max? You there buddy? Maxie?"

"I'm...I'm here Tyson...."

"Are you ok?"

They were all surprised at Max's sweet voice and the word they had never heard from him combined as he said, "Just get your fucking ass over here Tyson. I'm waiting."

"Since when did you swear?" Tyson asked irritably.

"Since I just started to crave something only you can give me, but gods help you if you don't move your butt and come and do it."

This was all an act from Max, and everybody sensed it but accepted it. It must be pretty traumatising to have to share your first kiss with your closest friends. Tyson reached out with his hand gingerly until he found it on top of Max's. They both yelped at the contact, feeling little shoots of electricity shoot through them delightfully.

Max reached for Tyson first, crawling on top of the others lap until they were nose to nose, both breathing calmly, then their foreheads touched and they both closed their eyes. Max put his arms around Tyson and drew his body closer, while Tyson did the same while he murmured through suddenly slack jaws. "Are your ready Maxie?"

Max silenced him by pressing his lips against his, and they both forgot that they weren't alone in the room, what country they were in and even who they were. There had only been the kiss, always the kiss and shifting bodies and silence and sweet surrender as they both let their souls lay bear for the other to inspect. Max titled forward, making Tyson fall back noiselessly onto the carpet, and then Tyson gently slid his tongue along Max's lips and opened his in invitation instinctively, feeling a rush as if the stars and suns and moons had stopped turning all at once as Max accepted and slowly slid his tongue into Tyson's mouth.

Max's mind was whirling. He felt strangely hot and cold at the same time, loving the kiss but fearing its end. There were feelings stirring deep inside him, feelings he had only glimpses of before, but now engulfed him as he only knew love for the sweet boy lying beneath him. He shifted forward slowly, feeling himself moan as Tyson's stomach rubbed along his, causing both t-shirts to ride up so the flat pans of warm bare skin touched each other.

Tyson was in no better condition, feeling himself drifting in the ether as his body lost control and arched up to meet Max's contact deepening their kiss as their bodies moved so slowly against each other.

"Are you guys going to start soon?" Rei interjected, mistaking Max's sound of pure desire for one of miserable anticipation. The past five minutes had been silent and they were all wondering when it would start so they could play the game again. They were all listening in surprise as Tyson and Max giggled together and they heard a note of lust in their sweet laughs.

"It started as soon as Tyson asked me if I was ready" Max said in a breathless tone of voice.

"So it's over?" Kai said as he made his way to the light switch and flicked it on, staring suddenly as the sight of Max lying on top of Tyson, their legs entwined and their shirts raised up slightly. They didn't move when they felt the embarrassing scrutiny of their friends shocked gazes, instead looking deeply into each others eyes as they panted softly.

"Did you feel...?" Tyson began.

"...the universes stop moving?" Max finished.

"Yes", they both whispered together. It was such a sweet moment the others looked away in embarrassment, waiting until they had separated, though they didn't move apart after they moved, always letting a hand, arm, leg or side touch each other as they settled cross legged again.

"Thankyou Rei", Tyson said simply.

"Your welcome."

_I did it, I finally did it! They kissed, they kissed, oh yeah, they kissed! I am so damn happy right now!_

_You don't have to review; I don't really give a damn! They kissed!_

_-Dances around her bedroom in a pathetic imitation of Britney Spears-_

_I'm outties dudes, read the kiss part again!!!_

_Love Melissa._

_P.S: THEY KISSED!!! Hee hee hee hee hee!!!_


	6. Do You Trust Me?

_Ok, I'm much more in control of myself now, so don't worry. I thought that that little kiss scene was ok, but I would like to know what you think._

_Yaoi warning- Major unstoppable Lemon in this one, check that, the next one, so R rating is in full effect. Stuff all those that think gayness is wrong. You need to grow up._

_Kiddies, you will be tainted if you read this. What are you doing if you are even reading this warning!?_

_And now on, with the Parade._

**Do You Trust Me?**

They were sprawled around the room, still recovering from the battles of truth and dare that had occurred a couple of hours earlier. Max was curled up in a ball, leaning against Tyson as the blue haired teenager smiled distantly and ran his hands through Max's golden locks, Max rumbling a little like a cats purr as he moved his head in time with the hand. Rei and Kai were nearly asleep, both flat against the wall as they held hands and blinked sleepily, Kai letting loose a huge yawn every now and then that would set Rei off in mimicry. Kenny seemed to be the only one wide awake, as he eagerly sat at the only desk in the room tapping furiously onto Dizzies laptop.

"Will you stop that Kenny?" Tyson suddenly said irritably as he put his hands over his ears and turned to glare at the boy. "That awful noise is driving me crazy!"

"Quit your whining Tyson", Kenny replied absently as he scratched his head, thinking of a reply to the person he was talking to. "I'm busy." There was another flurry of movement and sound as Kenny rapidly pressed the keys, and then a small laugh as whatever he saw on the screen amused him. There was a larger laugh that made everyone look at him disjointedly, but they went back to doing what they doing when it was silenced quickly. Tyson's interests, in an unfortunate occurrence that only seemed to befall poor Kenny all the time, were piqued.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Awww, come on Chief, tell us what you're doing."

"No Tyson."

"Party pooper."

"Was this a party?"

"Tell me! I really want to know!"

"And I said no, so quit it while you are still ahead."

Tyson rushed Kenny and grabbed him in a headlock so he could peer over him at the laptops screen. While Kenny was quietly choking, Kai checked out the private room he was in and raised his eyebrows. "You're chatting to someone? Who's Leo? And why the hell is your name 'The One Called God?'"

Kenny sighed wearily, still trapped under Tyson's arm. He could still reach the keyboard, and he typed in as he struggled half heartedly to break loose... '_You know who is acting juvenile again.'_

_Leo: Again? I thought he was bad enough today when he threw that temper tantrum._

_The One Called God: Oh, it's worse now. He's been acting kiddie like since he and Innie kissed._

_Leo: They kissed?!_

_The One Called God: sigh Yeah. Rei had the bright idea of playing truth and dare, so they did it after Tyson stupidly said Dare._

"I'm not stupid!"

"You sure act like it sometimes."

By this time everyone was paying attention to what they were doing, Rei sighing enormously before trying to move and couldn't, and Max trailing behind Tyson sleepily as he yawned in that cute way of his. Kai got up and walked stiff legged over to them then stretched before peering intently down at the screen.

"Who you talking to Kenny?"

"None of your business Kai, as I have already pointed out to Tyson."

Now everyone was crowded around the laptop in an interested silence as Leos reply came flashing onto the screen. Rei had his head on kais shoulder so he could read as he hugged him from behind, Kai every now and again rubbing his cheek against Reis smooth one. Max had crawled into Tyson's lap again, still making the contented purring sounds as Tyson rubbed one of his hands in his.

_Leo: It would be like him to do something silly like that._

"I don't do anything silly!" the said person in question yelped, dislodging Max slightly from his lap as he leant forward to jab angrily at the screen with his finger, as if making a point.

Everyone: "Tyson, shut up!"

"Fine..." was the sulky reply as he settled down again, Max making disgruntled sounds as he curled up in his lap.

_The One Called God: That's the understatement of the century._

_Leo: Lol..._

_The One Called God: We are not alone._

_Leo: Oh? Who's there with you?_

_The One Called God: The whole gang. They seem to take perverse pleasure into invading my private life._

_Leo: Ain't that the truth. I have my team bugging me too right now about who I am talking to. They just don't seem to get it do they?_

_The One Called God: I don't think they ever will._

_Leo: Can you get rid of yours? winks _

_The One Called God: Nope, so it seems like we can't do anything tonight. Damn it. I was really looking forward to it now that we are officially a couple!_

"You're talking to Lee?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yeah, so?" Kenny answered normally, but a light blush on his cheeks gave him away. The rest of the team just grinned at each other and rolled their eyes. The way that Kenny acted when he was talking about Lee was cute and sweet, but the fact that they had sex on a regular basis was a little weird. You just don't really associate Kenny with the kind of romping _((...Yes, I know I just said romping, get over yourself...)) _Kai had been talking about earlier, or the stuff that Kenny admitted to them himself when Max had asked that weird question during the game. Kenny, Lee, sex? The equation just didn't seem to fit right in their minds.

"What did he mean by the wink? And what did you mean by 'do anything tonight'" Kai asked, looking confused. Kenny slumped and sighed in a way that suggested that he was resigned to the fate that a cruel, manipulative and sarcastic God had dealt him unfairly, unjustly and probably annoyingly, probably smirking as he did so. He pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose and rolled up his sleeves after glancing at the screen once more and then turned around and glared at Kai.

"If I tell you, will you guys leave me alone?"

They all nodded, eyes trained on the screen as Leos reply popped up.

_Leo: It was bad enough when we had to sneak around and now zero privacy! This only confirms something that I have been thinking about for a long while._

_The One Called God: What's that?_

_Leo: That life isn't fair._

_The One Called God: Lol, you must be telepathic, I was just thinking the exact same thing. Now they want to know why you were winking and why I said we couldn't do anything. They are really kind of innocent, aren't they?_

_Leo: Innocent in a horrible, annoying creepy kind of way. Are they watching this now?_

_The One Called God: Unfortunately, yes._

"I know what they do" Dizzy piped up suddenly.

"Dizzy, if you don't shut up right now Ill undo all your programming!!" Kenny cried as he went beet red.

"Fine, fine, but I do think it's disgusting when you..."

"DIZZY!"

"I'm gone!"

They saw as the little picture that symbolised Dizzy fled somewhere into the internet, eventually ending up at a site dedicated to Bit Beast Torture Relief. She left them a little note which Kenny immediately deleted, and as soon as he had a little sign came up with a picture of a smiley face sticking out its tongue with the message 'you are no fun' flashing underneath.

"She's too clever for her own good" Kenny muttered as he wrote back to Leo explaining what had happened.

_Leo: Have you told them yet?_

_The One Called God: Do I have to? It's so embarrassing..._

_Leo: I'm being pestered at this end too._

_The One Called God: Don't they have anything better to do than to pry into our sex life? I had to tell them about the first time me and you....uh, well, you know...because of a stupid Truth thingy._

_Leo: Damn. I haven't been pushed that far yet, thank god._

"Sex life? What has chatting on the net got to do with sex?" Rei said, and then Max started giggling with his hand over his mouth, looking at Kenny like he was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "You don't do that, do you Kenny?" he said while struggling to calm down but failing miserably.

_The One Called God: Praises above, one of them finally gets it._

_Leo: Who?_

_The One Called God: Believe it or not, Innie._

_Leo: You're kidding!?_

_The One Called God: Unfortunately not. I wonder how he could know though..._

_Leo: grins I don't think I would want to know that, don't you?_

_The One Called God: I don't think I don't want to know, I know I don't want to know._

At this Max went into hysterics, and strangely enough so did Kenny. Tears streaming down his face from the braying laughs that he was choking down with little success, he typed a good-bye to Leo, upon which he received a smiley face thingy that blew a kiss at him.

_The One Called God: You're too sweet for your own good Lee. Um.....love you..._

_Leo: Love you too. And this is to the rest of you dudes....butt out. Quit bugging Kenny or you'll be answering to me. And I don't think you want to do that! Lmao...Bye._

_The One Called God: Bye._

"Is it safe to come out now?" Dizzy asked timidly, and her little voice module box came into view as Kenny heaved out a tired yes. She chuckled, and was about to say something before Kenny cut her off with a, "Don't even think about."

"Awww, you don't let me have any fun..." she whimpered. Max was still laughing a bit, and Kenny turned to glare at him. Max put up his hands and shook his head in a negating gesture as he somehow managed to hiccup, "Don't worry....I won't tell them..." Kenny heaved a sigh of relief before Max piped up, "No, I will, just to tick you off. You look so cute when you're angry"

"Damn you you little blonde bugger" Kenny said in a quiet voice. "I think I might go to bed now. There's been way too much excitement in my life today already, and I don't think I can take much more. Tell them if you want, I don't really care. I seemed to have divulged much of my life already anyway."

"You know I was kidding, right Kenny?" Max asked worriedly. He had this look of concern on his face that made him seem very young and vulnerable. Kenny smiled thinly, and replied, "I'm ok Maxie, just a little tired. Ill be alright in the morning. By the way, these are for you guys."

He chucked both Max and Kai two little plastic bags he had tugged out of his pocket, before mumbling a goodnight and headed off for his room with Dizzy under his arm. They heard her say she was sorry, and Kenny's reply as he told her not to worry, he knew that it had all been in fun.

"I do love you, you know" she said as they left the room, a thin note of sadness in her voice.

"I love you too Dizzy."

"G'night Kenny."

"Night Dizzy."

Kenny giggled to himself as he was safely huddled in bed with the door securely locked as a piercing scream obviously belonging to Kai bombarded the whole hotel with its loudness.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KENNY!"

"I guess he found out what I bought the guys. Isn't life just grand?"

o0oo0oo0o

_Hee hee hee, I know you cant wait to find out what Kenny got the guys, but you'll just have to wait and see. (Knows that she is torturing you all and doesn't care.) I know this one was a little short, but my muse (A little silver dragon called Eriamiya) has decided he doesn't want to talk to me at the moment. Stuff you, you little cheeky bastard._

_Lots o sex in the next one, so you're warned. If you don't want to see it, don't go on to the next chapter._

_Dave has perked up at the mention of sex, so Ill write it nice and long just for you sweetie._

_Tell me what you think. Once more, I'm outties._

_Love you guys like family, Melissa._


	7. Sweet Surrender?

_Hello again dear friends, it's me again._

_In response to one enthusiastic cry that Dave is gay, he isn't. He's my boyfriend who I have been seeing for three years, and he has just moved in with my Mum and me. HE IS NOT GAY!!! He just likes sex of any kind a lot. A typical male, in other words_

_Dave: I am so not gay…_

_Melissa: I know sweetie, she didn't mean it._

_Eriamaya: I think he's gay._

_Melissa: Nobody asked you little silver lizard of doom and bad taste._

_Usual disclaimers. I do not own Beyblade, yada yada yada…_

_WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!_

_YAOI AND MAJOR LEMONS!!! Do not read if you are underage._

_To Tallia- Yes it starts with an L and ends with a T. And there is also the one that starts with a C and ends with an S. C.O.N.D.O….You get the picture. And thankyou so much for your reviews…I would have given up on this story without them. I love yours, by the way. If any of you guys have a chance, look at Tallia-Kuroneko's site here at Or just look at my favourite stories page to see what I am going on about. She is so talented._

_Oh, I warn you. This is my first lemon EVER, so please excuse any errors I make on the techniques of gay lovemaking. I will get better over time, unless I really suck and I stay like this forever. Um, okay, I lied. There's lemons…plural….lots of them, in fact…_

_This chapter was written with the utter pointless need of dirty humour and freakin sexy bishounen going at it like rabbits, so don't look for a plot._

_Warning! This will get kinda fluffy, in Max and Tyson's point of view! Kenny and Lees just plain...well, I don't know what the hell its about, and Kai and Rei pure sexy fun in a nice, yucky way._

_Don't read if you are under 18!_

_I love all the people who have reviewed!!! I LOVE YOU!!! (Throws kisses and cuddles around)_

_And let the lemon chaos begin._

**Sweet Surrender?**

"I am going to kill him!" Kai cried as he chucked the bag onto the floor. Rei picked it up and looked inside, and then looked at Kai confused. He tipped them out onto the floor and a little multi coloured box and a tube of what looked like toothpaste but in garish colours thudded onto the carpet.

"Um, Kai? What is all this stuff? Dental Hygiene? He knows we keep our teeth clean." Kai stopped and looked at his love bug eyed in surprise, before he started to giggle. It soon was a belly laugh that had him gasping on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Read…read the labels…" he managed to wheeze as a fresh bout of laughter shook his thin frame. Rei shrugged at Max and Tyson, who hadn't dared to open their bags yet, and picked up the little box.

"Condoms!?" he yelped, chucking the box away as far as he could. Tyson and Max gasped, and opened their bag to reveal the same stuff, but this time in soothing blue colours. It wasn't soothing. No. It had quite the opposite effect, as Max looked like he was going to faint and Tyson looked like he would pop with all the embarrassment brushing a band of colour across his face.

5 minutes later had them all outside Kenny's door, banging on it and screaming something about torture, death and destruction. He opened the door looking very amused, leaning against the frame as he listened to all their threats before cutting in.

"I was going to give them to you guys later, like maybe next week, but revenge sounded so sweet."

"Revenge?"

"You Max, had to ask that stupid question in truth and dare. Rei, you pissed me off the other week with that stupid whizzy thingy that _ONLY_ little kids enjoy. Kai, I am not a handbag to be thrown over a shoulder at any time you please and Tyson…well, you must have done something to deserve this. I just can't remember it. Now, why are you all here?"

"Well, we originally decided to come here to kill you, but now…well, we….um…" Kai stumbled off, looking at Kenny like he was ashamed or something. Kenny just raised his eyebrows in question, before turning to the other team members to see what he was going on about. They all had the same look on their faces, and it took Kenny a couple of minutes before he grasped the situation.

"You aren't serious!" he yelled, and they all looked at their feet at his surprised face. He sighed wearily, and motioned them to come inside. They shuffled in, and Kenny just had to smile at their looks of embarrassment. They wanted to know things? Well, he was going to teach them all he knew. "I don't know why I have to tell them these things though…don't they have parents….?"

-

--

-

--

A couple of hours later they exited Kenny's room, all of them wide awake and with looks of brain overload ticking away on pale faces. Max still looked like he was going to faint, and this time Tyson couldn't blame him. He was surprised when Max whispered something, but he was too far away to hear. He loaned closer and said in his own whisper, "What is it Maxie?"

"I want to do those things…tonight" he whispered back, this look of a decision made clearly on his face. Tyson looked at him like he had three heads, but then seemed to make up his mind too. "I want to too." Max grabbed his hand, a look of excitement and fear spreading through him making his body taught with tension. "Let's go then, before we change our minds." They raced ahead to Rei and Kais room, earning them strange looks from the two lovers who were slowly making their way back to their room.

"I wonder what they're in such a hurry for" Rei murmured as he grabbed Kais hand and squeezed. He shivered when Kai leaned forward and brushed his lips against his cheek. "I think I know" he murmured huskily, smiling when he felt the goose bumps he was making on Reis sensitive skin brush his lips. The looked up to see the other pair come rushing out of their room to tear up the hallway to escape back to their own. The both smiled and continued at a more sedate pace back with their hands linked and swinging slightly.

-

-

-

---((Inside Tyson and Max's Room))---

-

-

-

They burst into the room, gasping slightly from the impromptu run. Tyson looked at Max and blushed, making the slightly smaller boy do the same. Now that he was in this situation Tyson felt helpless, a feeling he was not used to and didn't like.

"…Maxie?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Are you sure we should…well, you know…"

"Have sex?"

Tyson blushed again, and looked at his feet. He nodded, and was relieved when he felt Max grab his hand and squeeze slightly. "It's just, what the chief was talking about, it made me…"

"Horny?" Tyson supplied with a nervous smile. Max grinned and nodded, feeling his cheeks flush when he stared at the others amazing, huge stormy eyes. How could he explain to the gorgeous creature in front of him the feelings of lust coursing through his body for the first time in his life? Tyson was having the exact same thought, and both opened their mouths at the exact same time to try and explain it to each other.

"I want you" they chorused, and grinned when they finally understood that the other was willing and able. Max walked towards Tyson slowly, raising his arms so they rested on his chest when he leaned in to kiss Tyson. They were chaste, letting their lips touch and part gently, until Tyson licked Max's lip and sigh as they came together again. Max opened his mouth accordingly, allowing Tyson's tongue to enter his mouth while he sent his to brush against it. They felt tingly when they broke the kiss, still touching each other slightly until Max broke away and turned side on, his face a profile to the confused other. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, exposing his thin muscled chest to the other as he turned to look him square in the eye. "I love you Tyson."

Tyson pulled his own shirt off, staring into the others eyes the entire time, a feat in itself. "I love you Max. I hope you realise how much one day." "I think I already know."

They came together and embraced, their bare chests touching causing shivers to run down their spines. The kissed again, slowly working their tongues against each other in a battle they felt needed to be won. Max did, finally triumphing over Tyson as he pushed his way into the others warm sweet mouth, running his hands through the now slightly tussled blue hair. Tyson conceded, somehow knowing that Max was to be the dominant one in this first part. He broke the kiss, panting slightly as he still ran hands over his loves ribs and hips as he drew him towards the bed. They fell, Max on top, both groaning as they rubbed against each other accidentally.

Tyson deliberately thrust his hips in a slow rolling arc, which cause the blond haired teenager above him to swallow heavily, like a gulp, and tighten his hold around the others shoulders. Their mouths came together and it was more heated this time, more passionate. They kept slowly rubbing themselves against each other, Tyson gasping as he felt Max go stiff slowly above him. He reached his hand down, and ran nervous fingers over the slight bulge in Max's jeans, causing the other to moan in such a way that it brought Tyson to a whole new level of excitement. He felt his own member go rock hard, and both boys yelped as they brought them against each other very lightly.

"I never knew" Max panted as he nearly collapsed on top of his love from the sheer pleasure of this small contact. Tyson nodded in agreement, not trusting himself to open his mouth in fear that anything he would say would be garbled by his rising lust. He looked with half lidded eyes as Max unbuckled his belt to pull his jeans off, tensing as that simple pleasure almost made him scream when the waistband of it touched his nether regions. All he was wearing underneath was a pair of plain blue cotton boxers, and Max nearly lost it as he saw the sizable bulge his lover's member made as it strained against the thin fabric. He ran hands all over the thin body, marvelling at its creamy smoothness and at his own audacity for even thinking of doing this. Tyson responded the best way he knew how, by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up so that Max's nose touched his own.

"Don't tease me Maxie" he said as he breathed into Max's mouth lightly. "I don't think I can last much longer if you do." "You last much longer? I'm nearly going nuclear myself!" stated Max as he moved his head down to start kissing Tyson gently and sweetly again. Tyson reached down and started to slide Max's own pants off of him, pausing slightly as he accidentally brushed against him, and then deliberately grabbed hold onto his member as stroked the length of it with nervous fingers. Max cried out and buried his head in Tyson's neck, trembling uncontrollably as the other reached the tip and squeezed gently.

"Oh yes, Tyson, Oh my God…" Max trailed off as he felt light headed from the sheer force of emotions he was feeling. He grabbed Tyson's hand to make him stop, whispering gently, "I want to do this properly. Me, you, together." He sat up, pulling his jeans off properly before leaning back into Tyson for another kiss. Tyson surprised him by flipping him over so he was on top, Max breathing in shorts gasps as their members' rubbed together, causing friction. "Yes, me, you and a bottle of lube" Tyson half sang breathlessly as he brushed his lips down the side of Max's neck. Max giggled, rolling his neck so Tyson could kiss him in the hollow.

-

-

-

((Meanwhile, back in Kais and Reis room…thankfully…..))

-

-

-

Rei sighed as he took in the mess that the two younger boys had created during the truth and dare fiasco, wondering silently if they were reincarnated from small pot bellied pigs. He just kicked all the junk into a corner, promising himself he would clean it up in the morning.

Collapsing onto the bed wearily, he rubbed his hands over his eyes, hating the gritty texture he encountered. He was so damn tired! Today had knocked a lot out of him, and he was surprised that he didn't just fall asleep where he lay. But thoughts of Kai, sometimes warm and fuzzy, and sometimes downright dirty, kept him awake.

The sound of Kai showering made his pulse rise steadily. Kai in the shower. Kai naked in the shower. Kai naked, water rolling down rippling muscles, steam rising from smooth ivory skin, lathering soap everywhere on his hot body in the shower.

It was useless. He was downright horny.

With a growl Rei chucked a pillow at the closed bathroom door. He got up, and rubbing his growing hard on gently, stalked around the room angrily, mewling every now and then.

Cocking his head, Kai wondered what the noise was, shook his head, and went back to thinking dirty thoughts of Rei.

-

-

-

((0o Hurry! Let's escape! Huh? Hmmm….ok…At that moment, outside, in the hallway))

-

-

-

"Ow, shit!" someone cursed as they tripped along the dark hallway, rubbing their feet after they banged into the wall. Moving forward again, they fell over a stuffed toy elephant that someone had left in the middle of the running mat.

"How the hell did that happen, again? I thought that we nekos had the grace of cats?" came the feral growl, a pair of yellow eyes flashing furiously.

This visit had better be worth it.

Stopping outside of a door, the number '69', Lee chuckled to himself as he gently knocked on his lovers door.

"69? How appropriate!"

-

-

-

((0o…Um…ok….inside of Tyson and Max's room…again…Hides eyes.))

-

-

-

Now fully naked, two young bishounen looked at each other with lust filled eyes. Gentle caresses and loving kisses had turned rough with suppressed passion, sweet moans and gasps making the excitement escalate into something simply divine.

Tyson ran his fingernails gently down his lovers thin chest, loving the feel of his bumpy ribs against sensitive fingertips. Max sighed dreamily, his eyes closed as he began to breathe more deeply. He gasped as Tyson brushed lower, gently circling the base of his arousal. Dear sweet lord, will the torture ever end?

Apparently not.

Tyson slithered off of Max, lying on his back and panting harshly in sudden fear. He quelled it though, holding his arms out to Maxie until the other climbed on top of him.

"Tyson, are you ok? We don't have to do this if you don't…"

Tyson pressed one finger against Max's lips, quelling his lovers' words. "I want you…only you…forever you" he murmured, staring earnestly into Max's eyes. "I want you…to take me…I want you to be my first…and last…."

Max's eyes filled with tears. He wanted him....to do this? To take the first time? He placed that much trust in him? "Oh Tyson" Max sobbed, deeply moved that his lover could honour him so much with such a simple thing.

"Its ok Maxie, its all gonna be alright" Tyson soothed, running his fingertips lightly down the muscles on Max's back, loving the way they tensed at his nearing and then relaxed as he moved past them. "Now, let's do this…."

Max reached blindly for the paper bag….

-

-

-

((Bwa ha ha ha ha!!! ……..0o Back in the lair of Kai and Rei…))

-

-

-

Kai stepped out of the shower, shaking his hair like a mane and a fine spray shook itself all over the place. Slipping only slightly on the wet floor, Kai skidded to a stop in front of the mirror, grabbing a comb and flipping his hair back neatly.

Scrubbing his teeth so hard they nearly bled, he spat into the sink, and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. The person that looked back at him seemed happy, content, unlike the one who used to stare at him coldly and ask why he wasn't dead yet. Shuddering with the awful feelings_ that_ happy thought brought, he turned away, and slipped into yet another pair of pyjamas. He _had_ to do some washing soon.

He stopped, and pondered why he was placing such emphasis on certain words. Shrugging, he passed it off as a temporary thing.

He stepped out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over a pillow on the floor right in front of the door. He frowned at it for a moment, then picked it up and tossed it to the other side of the room. 'Wonder how that got there?' he thought, and then flopped onto the bed. He wondered where Rei was. It wasn't like Rei to be out so late, he was usually responsible…

Rei crouched in the shadows, watching every movement of his lover with catlike eyes, licking his lips every now and then.

Kai, not aware of the imminent danger he was in, rubbed his belly as he relaxed deeper into the quilt. Comfy, warm…he almost purred, when he realised how silly that would look. He did allow a silly little smile to grace him, as that can be easily explained. Noises like animals, however, were downright embarrassing in their own regard.

Now, if he went and started mooing like a cow, what would happen? Maybe his friends would think he had finally snapped. Not a good thing. Better off to stick with the little hum he had going as he rubbed his belly like Buddha's. Five dollars, five dollars, rub the deities belly for good luck, step on up…

He giggled, stretching luxuriously until he was spreadeagled.

The danger level went through the roof.

The music from Jaws started up. Kai cocked his head, wondering where the hell that little soundtrack came from. He was so absorbed in trying to find the noise he didn't notice the silent shadow doing circles around the bed, a braid wrapped in white cloth the only sign something was there.

It circled, yellow eyes flashing on its lovely, creamy, muscly hot target.

_Dun Dun, Dun Dun, Dun dun duuh dun duh duh dun dun dad a **da da** **dun dun dun dun…!**_

The shadow pounced.

Kai screamed.

And much biting and licking of the neck commenced.

-

-

-

(( Jesus Christ! I think we're better off in Kenny and…er, Lees room!))

-

-

-

"Do me, harder, there ,_ faster, _oh_ GODS LEE!!!"_

"Uh…_Kenny_….so damn fucking _tight!"_

"Wait, turn around, lift your leg, Ill raise this arm and…_oooooh, wow….."_

"Right foot blue, left hand green!"

"No Twister, just _fuck_ me, you _animal_ you!"

"Hold on a sec, Ill go grab the whipped cream"

"Grab the Chocolate in a Can, I lurve that stuff!"

"Flip that way…"

"My heads nearly touching my heels, this ain't good for my back…"

"But…even tighter….hmmm….yummy Kenny…"

"I love your tongue, rough like a big kitty's…"

"Oh Kenny…I love to slide… (Pant) …into you… it's like heaven…"

"How'd… (Pant)….you… (Pant)….ditch…. (Groan)…the rest of the…. (Moan)…team?"

"I….fuck…sent em out for…oh god…ice-cream…"

"And you didn't bring some here!?"

"Well.... (Long liquid moan)…did…but…I got hungry…shit…and ate it."

"Well… (Pant)…crap…"

"Heh….grab my foot, Ill grab your hand…."

"I…wish…. (Moan) we were in… (Pant)…a…car…"

"Why?"

"Fuck…so we could…be like…Rose and…oooooh….Jack, in…holy damn….Titanic…"

"The… (Pant)…handprint?"

"Fuck it…put the hand print on my back…(Moan)…in chocolate…"

"Fuck Kenny, you're kinky!"

-

-

-

((Damn!!! Let's go somewhere normal!!!))

-

-

-

The manager of the hotel went up to his suite, reserved on the top floor of the suave hotel. He was very tired, and more than a little tense. Apparently horny young bishounen teens had been running around his hotel, talking about sex of all things, and that shocked the manager to the very core. I don't like just the title manager, so why don't we call him Butch?

He had taken this job after the death of his wife, a very stuck up lady who gained weight seemingly by pounds every month. By the time she died, they couldn't fit her through the door, and had to be helicopter lifted out of the window. Unfortunately, the cable snapped, and she plummeted 30 feet to the street below….

Hotdog vendors had fresh meat for a month afterwards.

Butch couldn't understand the urges of the young people of today. Why, back in his day, people had a lot more restraint, able to last until marriage for sex to become a thing in their lives. Now, there were STDs, condoms, lube, all the good shit they never had way back then….poor little Butch.

Butch sat down with a weary sigh in front of his powder table, pulling down his pants to reveal silk…ladies …stockings…with a garter belt….he grabbed his lovely Cerise Dream lipstick…and applied it… to his….

Damn, all these people are perverted!!

-

-

-

((In the now musky smelling room of Storm Tyson and Hurricane Max…;;;))

-

-

-

Max gently slipped in his index finger into Tyson's entrance, letting it rest for a few moments until Tyson became accustomed to the intrusions. He then let it slide in a little more, and Tyson arched his back so it would slip in more easily.

"Maxie" Tyson whispered, as Max slowly slid it back and forth. He had thought it would be unbearable, and there was a little pain, but somehow, all this felt right. It felt so damned _good_….

"Tyson?" Max asked, worried. "Are you ok? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Tyson panted for a moment as Max slipped in even more than before, and he let out a low lust filled moan. "Hell no Maxie, this…it's so…good!"

"Um…want me to put in…uh…more?" Max asked hesitantly. As a response, Tyson lifted his hips so that he could rock along with Max's administrations, letting out a groan every now and then. Tyson reached down, and began to gently rub Max's hard on with intense concentration as Max slipped in a second finger, rubbing Tyson inside gently as he let his fingers slide in a little more, shutting his eyes as Tyson gripped hard on the end of his shaft.

Tyson's breath came in small pants, the coolness of the lubrication on Max's fingers only making it seem so much more intense. At that moment Max hit something inside of him, something that made him scream, and lock his body as it lurched upwards uncontrollably.

"Oh no, I did hurt you didn't I!?" Max said shakily, and made a move to pull his fingers out. Tyson gripped his hand hard, halting his movements with his other hand on Max's erection, and snapped his eyes open to focus on Max's own watery ones. "Remember what Kenny said about that prostate thing? About how it's the most intense feeling you can practically get? I think you found it, so please…don't stop…"

Max's face lit up in understanding; giving a shy smile, he twisted his fingers to hit _that _spot again, feeling an electric jolt in his lower belly as Tyson twisted and thrust back onto him, eyes squeezed shut, moaning uncontrollably.

"Is it good, Tyson? Is it?" Max asked innocently as he slid his third finger in, feeling those jolts in his belly come faster and more closer together, dry heat twisting through his veins. Tyson opened eyes that were clouded and gazed, looking at Max with complete honesty. "You're so…beautiful Maxie…like an angel….my angel…"

Max blushed.

Tyson grabbed the tube of lube (Hey! That Rhymed! Tee hee!) , and squeezed some onto his hands. Shuddering partly from the slick icy feeling, but more so from the way Max's fingers were scissoring inside of him, he coated Max's already condom covered member. "Maxie…now" he whispered as he placed gentle kisses on Max's neck.

Max positioned himself on top of Tyson, knees on the outside of Tyson's raised ones, chest rubbing chest, and he slid…

-

-

-

((Ahem! Kai and Reis room! Now! …))

-

-

-

"Rei? What are you doing?!" Kai exclaimed as Rei landed on top of him with a thump, and proceeded to leave a trail of hickeys in his wake as he moved from just under Kais chin to his sharply rising chest. Rei looked at him, and grinned.

"You…in the shower…..I thought about you in there….extremely hot…hot wet Kai…so damned _horny_…"

Kai looked at his lover with wide eyes. Rei was bare chested, covered in sweat, and Kai was sure that was Reis hard on rubbing gently against his leg. Rei ground into him time and time again, still looking at Kai with a faint smile on his lips. Kai opened his mouth to speak, and Rei pressed his lips against Kais gently, letting Kai decide what to do.

Kai thought for a long moment on the repercussions of this, what could be regretted and fought about later. He thought about his love for Rei, how his purity was a thing Kai greatly admired, and somewhat feared. How can someone be so damn innocent? Yet he still loved Kai himself, as he saw in Reis eyes, a glimmer of love that was quickly becoming a bonfire. He thought of many things, and eventually reached a wise and most true decision.

Fuck it. Lets go, baby!

Kai slipped his tongue into Reis mouth, and, reaching down, slid his hands eagerly along Reis hard on, watching with an almost manic glee Rei moan shakily. He went hard so fast he thought his head must now be empty of blood, and wasn't even disturbed at that thought. As long as he could touch, and rub, and kiss, and cry out in ecstasy, who cares if he had a brain? He certainly didn't. No way.

Somehow Rei was naked beneath him in an instant, and he was hovering near his loves erection, which he noted with pleasure was quite large. Slipping on a condom, and placing one on Rei himself, he lowered his head to the tip and suckled gently, missing the taste that would come from the covering, but feeling good anyway. Hell, he had to be a complete moron not to feel good with the most beautiful boy in the world moaning and twisting under his ministrations like an eel.

Sliding his mouth down until he nearly had Rei entirely in his mouth, he had to grab a hold of Reis hips and shove him down fast, as Rei bucked beneath him, wanting more of the intense heat. Rei whimpered, still trying to lift his hips, and Kai let him have his way a little bit, Rei just barely fucking Kais mouth.

"Let me…do you too Kai…please…" Rei pleaded, and Kai made him look at his own eyes. "Only if you are sure, love" he whispered, and Rei nodded eagerly.

Like before, things suddenly changed in an instant, and Rei was above Kai, still in Kais mouth as he brought Kais own into his mouth, both moaning every now and then, causing jolts to go through their entire bodies from the vibrations. Moving up and down, they moved as if in a synchronised dance, one going down as one came up.

-

-

-

(( Enough! Lemons are hard to write…lets go see what Kenny and Lee are doing now…0o))

-

-

-

"Jack!"

"Huh? Kenny?"

"Fuck…got caught up in the…(Pant)…movie…please…there…faster, Lee!"

"Ooooh Kenny!"

"Yes!"

-

-

-

((I'm going to be traumatised by the end of this…0o...Max and Tyson's room, we haven't seen them in a while…has anyone got a good psychiatrists number?))

-

-

-

Max slipped into Tyson easily, and he gritted his teeth at the wonderful _tighthotmoistslidingheat _that was his lover. He stopped, so that Tyson could adjust to his movements, and groaned when Tyson shifted slightly beneath him, muscles clenching and pulling in a way that was indescribably good.

"Maxie? P-please…its so…." Tyson begged when Max wouldn't move. He suddenly wanted more, more pressure, more friction, he wanted Maxie all the way inside, pressing, sliding….oh god, would he move!?

Max complied, and shifted so he could slide fully into Tyson, almost screaming from the pressure surrounding him. His grip on Tyson's shoulders was uncomfortable, from the way he was moving, so he grabbed onto Tyson's hips instead, feeling breathless when the new angle let him become even closer to his lover.

He pulled out gently, Tyson moving away from him, and he stopped, panting. Tyson lifted his hips, and suddenly he was being pulled back in, Tyson panting as his member rubbed against Max's soft belly. Max nearly lost control, and moved roughly back in, hitting Tyson's prostate on the way. Tyson squirmed and screamed, pushing back up onto Max with enough force that Max nearly slid out of his lover.

"Maxie!" Tyson cried out, both complimenting each other in rhythm, twirling like dancers to a forbidden song as the moon shone through the open window, bathing the two in luminescent light. "Tyson" Max gasped as he hugged his lover close to his heart. Beauty, pure unadulterated beauty was at wok here, and as two lovers cried out to the night in ecstasy, the same was happening the world over, age old rhythms and sweet murmurings of love making the heavens shine with ghostly traces of dark surrender.

In other words not so poetic, both came at the exact same moment.

In sweeter words, their love was finally complete.

-

-

-

((Complete, chah, all over the blankets and each other…at least I didn't call their members "Love muscles" in any way or form. Lets go see what our other couples are up to…0o…and I do not want to know what Butch is doing, no way in hell. Pan to Rei and Kai.))

-

-

-

Two sweet young men were asleep on a bed.

One was hugging the other fiercely, guarding his love from the night.

The other was spooned into his lovers side, breathing gently.

The room was dark, cloudy with exhausted passion and lustful cries.

Smiles were on lips, and hands were entwined like threads from the finest weaving in the world.

Clothes were thrown the length of the oom, lamps broken and matresses with sprung springs.

The Jaws music had been exchanged for the remake of AC/DCs Poison, the one which makes people cry with its beauty. You know, the bobby club one, with that lady singing it…? Aww, forget it.

"_Poison, running through my veins…"_

Tears were tracked down cheeks, words exchanged with loving feelings.

And Kai needed another new pair of pyjamas.

The laundry mat was going to have a field day.

-

-

-

(( I'm not even going to go there….and now, on another adventure! Onwards to Kenny and Lee's room!!! Yay! The last switch!))

-

-

-

"Hey Lee?" Kenny asked, sprawled on top of his lovers chest. "Yeah?" murmured Lee, breathing in the scent of his Kenny's hair, a mixture of lavender and vanilla that always made him feel sleepy.

"Do you…do you have any regrets?"

"About what Love?"

"About…going out with…me?"

Lee grabbed Kenny in a fierce hug, kissing his lover on his cheek gently.

"Never."

Kenny grabbed Lee back, loving the sound of his lovers heart beating gently in his ear. His steady breaths made Kenny's eyelids droop, until he was on the edge of consciousness.

"Kenny?"

"Hmm…yeah Lee?"

"You don't have any regrets about me?"

Feeling his lovers heart rate rise in sudden fear, Kenny crawled upwards until his nose brushed Lees. Kissing Lee's lips gently, he murmured "I don't think anything has ever felt so right to me."

They both grinned, and Dizzy piped up tiredly from the corner, "I think you're both right, so please, let me go to sleep…"

"G'night Dizzy" the two murmured as they settled down for the night.

"Yeah, yeah, sweet dreams" she yawned as her system shut down.

There was silence.

And two dreams of bliss, as they were held in the arms of their true love.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_(Blushes) Oh my…I didn't write that, did I?! Um, yes, I did…sorry!_

_And I apologise about Butch, but it had to happen._

_If you want more of this nature, give me an idea, Ill write it!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers, who make me feel loved, and warm, and fuzzy._

_Love ya all forever and ever._

_Melissa._

_Ps: Review, and you'll get some cute Kai plushies, and a cookie._


End file.
